


How Soon Is Now?

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat sabe que está chegando à hora dela partir. Mas saber isso não torna tudo mais fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Is Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How Soon is Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163759) by [inkstainedwretch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/inkstainedwretch)



> As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.
> 
> Eu SEI que a tia Anne não gosta de fanfics e que estou arriscando minha conta postando isso. Mas não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

Ilha da noite.

Ah, bela e iluminada, como sempre. Fervilhando de mortais belos e suculentos, como sempre. E nós ainda vagávamos por aquela procissão de corpos quentes, roubando a vida de um ou de outro, como sempre.

Porém eu sabia que aquela dádiva, calma e previsível, não seria eterna como nós. Na verdade já começava a ruir; cada vez mais os vampiros se afastavam. Marius desaparecia por semanas, e Khayman já pareciam ter voltado a sua rotina de peregrinação. Mesmo Armand e Daniel afastavam-se por longos tempos. E Louis, meu Louis, ainda estava comigo, mas eu sentia-o cada vez mais distante.

E eu sabia que eu poderia ver todos os outros, e sabia que não podia ficar tantas noites distantes de Louis. Mas ela... ela me assustava. Eu sabia que ela cairia no mundo, e eu teria sorte se a visse novamente até o fim do milênio.

E era nisso que eu pensava quando a avistei; minha mãe, minha filha, os longos cabelos louros presos na trança, e as roupas de menino explorador. Linda, como sempre, em uma das sacadas da casa, observando as ondas do mar que batiam nos rochedos.

Aproximei-me e fiquei ao seu lado, mantendo o silêncio. Ela só olhou para o lado ligeiramente, como para demonstrar que me vira chegar.

Após passarmos longos minutos assim, ela virou-se e me disse:

\- Lestat, você sabe que está na hora, não sabe?

Não respondi.

\- Você sabe que eu preciso disso, Lestat.

\- Mãe... – eu comecei – as coisas são diferentes agora. A época é outra, as circunstâncias são outras...

\- Mas eu ainda sou a mesma, querido. – ela sorriu brevemente – E eu não consigo ficar tanto tempo parada em lugar.

\- No começo, eu achei que poderia durar nossa sociedade...

\- Era irrealizável, meu filho, e no fundo você sempre soube disso. Sempre soube que nós, imortais, somos uma classe desunida demais para manter-se perto uns dos outros por tanto tempo.

\- Mas Gabrielle – eu protestei – todos os outros ainda se manterão por perto. Você vai sumir completamente no mundo, de novo, sem eu sequer saber se você continuará viva...

\- Lestat – ela me interrompeu delicadamente, seus frios olhos me encarando com carinho – Os esclarecimentos e as experiências que a natureza me dá são únicos, e são tão necessário pra mim quanto o calor e o amor dos humanos são necessário pra você.

\- Gabrielle...

\- E eu continuarei viva –ela disse, colocando as mãos no meu rosto – por muito e muito tempo.

\- Você não gosta daqui? – eu sabia que estava parecendo uma criança, e mais do que tudo, odiava isso. Odiava parecer novamente uma criança, implorando por sua atenção, como há tantos séculos atrás eu fiz.

\- É claro que eu gosto – ela disse – e eu gosto da companhia de quase todos aqui, sobretudo a sua, meu filho. São experiências que sempre irei guardar. Mas eu preciso continuar...

\- E eu te verei de novo? – eu sabia que a qualquer momento começaria a chorar, e odiava isso também.

\- Querido, é claro que vai – ela me abraçou como costumávamos nos abraçar nas ruas de Paris, em nossas primeiras noites de imortalidade. Apertei meus braços em torno dela, sem exercer muita força, pois ainda tinha certo medo dos meus poderes. Mas abracei-a, sentindo seu corpo firme, no momento quente, contra mim. Tão estranhamente familiar. – Não posso dizer quando Lestat, mas é claro que você nós nos veremos de novo.

Quando ela falou isso, eu percebi que sua voz tremeu um pouco, e olhei-a, vendo um fio de sangue escorrer de seus olhos. A essa altura, eu não tentava controlar mais as lágrimas que saiam de mim.

\- Gabrielle... – afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Eu preciso ir, Lestat. – ela disse, quando levantei meu rosto, e tocamos nossos lábios, em um beijo que amantes poderiam dividir – Eu te amo, meu filho.

\- Minha marquesa... – sussurrei contra seu pescoço, quando a abracei por uma última vez.

Ela gentilmente se soltou, e me olhou uma última vez. Em seguida, desapareceu, e eu sabia que não a veria novamente tão cedo.

Deixei que as lágrimas caíssem um pouco mais, e observei o mar com reverência. Fora tão doloroso me separar dela como fora da primeira vez.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. A única mudança não realizada éramos nós mesmos.

E eu ainda teria minha marquesa novamente em meus braços.

**Author's Note:**

> A Gabrielle sempe foi uma das minhas personagens favoritas, escrever sobre ela foi um prazer. Espero que tenham gostado (:


End file.
